Quidditch Practice
by CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 12: "I won't forget this moment."


"Zabini! Tell your little stalker this is a private practice," Urquhart hollered across the pitch at the dark skinned chaser. Zabini turned his head to look towards the stands, a small twitch of his lips ruining his usual passive face as he noticed who Urquhart called his stalker.

"Come on, he isn't hurting anyone!" Bletchley, a seventh year like Urquhart, chortled knocking shoulders with Zabini almost playfully. The chaser scowled over at him, his gaze flickering to the 'stalker' on the stands.

"He is a Hufflepuff, and a disgraced one at that, and I don't want him going back and telling the team," Urquhart growled, pushing the other seventh year away when he attempted to knock shoulders with him. Bletchley had been on the team longer than all of them, having failed his first attempt at his seventh year with Pucey, Warrington, and Montague last year. This was his unofficial eighth year and he did not take too kindly to Urquhart being chosen for captain over him.

"You just supplied us with the perfect reason to let him stay," Malfoy chimed in, the second longest member of the team and Zabini's closest 'friend'. He knew the Hufflepuff personally and knew that he would never betray Zabini's trust. Hell, the olive-skinned chaser had invited the Hufflepuff.

"Exactly Malfoy," Bletchley grinned triumphantly, to which many of the members sneered at him for, "Matter of fact, how about a break so Zabini's stalker does not have any 'skills' to steal from you Urquhart?" Without waiting for dismissal, Bletchley flew down to the ground to grab some water and, with a quick glance towards the sullen captain, the others followed behind. Malfoy playfully pushed his friend towards the Hufflepuff and smirked as he flew out of his hitting range.

Zabini glared at his friend before flying over to the Hufflepuff, who perked up as the other boy made his way to him.

"Are you guys taking a break? I didn't interrupt did I?" The Hufflepuff rambled slightly, the Slytherin shaking his head as his lips tugged into another semi-smile.

"Of course not, I invited you to watch and they shouldn't care much," Zabini carefully stepped off his broom to stand on the seat above the Hufflepuff. He quickly grabbed his broom before it fell and took a seat with the Hufflepuff.

"Did the robes work?" Malfoy had let him borrow some robes in hopes of hiding the fact he was a Hufflepuff, but everyone knew who this particular Hufflepuff was.

"Afraid not Harry," Zabini sighed, hands reaching out to tighten the borrow Slytherin scarf around his neck. It was getting colder out and they were both lucky that Parkinson had a second scarf for Malfoy to borrow. Harry slumped slightly in his seat, a small pout settling on those red lips.

"We tried so hard though," he whispered, looking down at his feet. Zabini did not want to admit that he knew from the beginning it would not help hide him.

Harry Potter was a family known name since the boy was a baby and all the wizarding children had grown up with stories about him and what he would be like. As brave as James Potter and as loving at Lily. A perfect mix of them both. No one had expected the prophesied lion to be place within the home of the badgers. Not even the badgers themselves who were usually known for their friendliness wasted time with Harry. No, the only ones who had actually paid Harry any mind were Cedric Diggory (now gone thanks to the megalomaniac after Harry), Luna Lovegood (a curious one reject if you asked Zabini), and Zabini and his close friends Malfoy and Parkinson.

Slytherin always stuck together and when Zabini took interest in the shy Hufflepuff, Malfoy was the first to protect the badger from cruel words and Parkinson was the first to spew hexes back at those who attempted to jinx the badger. Over time Harry became their badger, the short boy with glasses who longed for friends and found them in the strangest of places. Really, Lovegood was a character all on her own, but at least she was better than that know-it-all Granger who attempted to tell Harry who he was supposed to be each day.

"Blaise," Zabini looked up at his name when it left the Hufflepuff's mouth, realizing his zoned out and his grip was tightening on the scarf, "What's got you so upset?" Harry coaxed softly, his hands tender as they gripped the darker ones around his scarf and pried them off to rest in his lap. Zabini allowed his hands to be held, those lanky fingers stroking over his gloves. He scowled when he noticed Harry was not wearing his gloves and was about to chastise him when they were interrupted.

"Green looks better on you than yellow," Malfoy's voice drawled over them, Harry blushing profusely and attempting to pull his hands away, but Zabini held him tightly to stop him. He was not going to hide his badger, everyone could know for all he cared.

"Thanks Draco," Harry said softly, shifting closer to Zabini for some warmth now that he knew that his Slytherin wasn't going to pull away. Zabini welcomed the Hufflepuff into his side happily, his face still passive as ever, not showing his emotions. Malfoy hovered on his broom, their conversation casually seeing as they were in public and anyone could overhear them.

"Malfoy, Zabini! Get your asses over here and away from the stalker!" Urquhart shouted across the pitch, the Hufflepuff furrowing his eyebrows at the name. Zabini growled low in his throat, glaring at his captain while Malfoy sneered at Urquhart. The Slytherin seventh year came over, his face set in displeasure.

"And you Potter, get off the pitch. This is a private practice," Zabini made to stand up for his badger, not wanting him to be talked to in such a fashion, but Harry beat him to it.

"I was invited! Do you think I would steal your secrets or something? I don't even play quidditch," Harry huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He had stood up during his rant, standing between Zabini's thighs as the Slytherin remained seated. Malfoy cackled quietly behind the captain, knowing their Hufflepuff had some bite to him.

"No surprise there, you are not good at anything! Couldn't even beat Diggory in the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

Harry's face paled and harden at the mention of his fallen friend. Harry had participated in the Tournament by force and had not even made it ten minutes in the maze before he needed to be let out. He had been close to Delacour and had been taken out by the Devil's Snare like her. Diggory had been the 'winner' and was killed by Voldemort. Harry had been taken to the Medical Wing by 'Professor Moody' who instead of getting Harry help had left a jagged cut on his forearm, the blood that resurrected the monster according to Harry, and left him in the corridor to bleed out.

It had been Snape that found him and healed him on spot, not even waiting for others. Since the potion's master seemed to have taken the Hufflepuff under his wing for protection. Zabini believed it must have been seeing his own student dying in front of his eyes after another appeared dead on the overgrown pitch, yet Malfoy believed it had something to do with Harry's mother. Draco's own mother said that Snape and Lily Potter had been close in their childhood. Harry did not seem to care if it meant that he could actually pass the potion's lessons without getting unnecessarily picked on.

"You probably can't even stay on a broom for more than ten seconds," Urquhart scoffed, sneering at the quivering boy. Zabini's arms held his Hufflepuff's waist tightly, not sure exactly why he was shaking. Harry never shook when he cried. One glance at his hands confirmed another, seemingly impossible, ideal. Harry was angry. He was shaking in rage. The dark-skinned boy carefully released Harry, not sure what he was going to do.

"Let me play Zabini's spot then," That stopped everyone in their tracks staring at the smaller boy. Zabini was not stupid, he knew Harry excelled with the broom, his father was one of the best seekers in generations, but playing a game? With Slytherin at that!

"Harry," Zabini tried to reason with him, but the Hufflepuff shushed him staring at the Captain with a fierce look on his face. He looked like he could take down Voldemort in that moment. Urquhart let out a laugh that sounded more like a scoff and nodded to his demand.

"Sure Potter, but Zabini, don't come crying to me if we scramble your boyfriend's head," Zabini sneered at Urquhart, twisting Harry away from him to face him as the Captain flew back to the middle of the pitch.

"You don't have to do this Harry," he mumbled, allowing the Hufflepuff to remove his guards and slip them up his own hands. They switched cloaks quickly, Malfoy snickering at how long it was on Harry compared to Zabini. Lastly came the shin guards which Harry used Zabini's shoulders for balance as he slipped them on. He was still wearing his slacks and his white shirt which would not provide much movement, but he should be fine.

"I know, but he needs to be knocked down a few pegs," Harry said, being rewarded with Draco's crowing laughter and a full smile from Zabini. The dark-skinned boy handed over his broom and pressed a kiss to his lips, earning some cat-calls from Bletchley. Harry blushed at the attention and quickly pulled from the kiss, mounting the broom and taking off to the middle of the pitch, Malfoy behind him in case he needed rescuing.

All the Slytherins watched with bated breath as the Hufflepuff flew with ease towards them, all sighing in various states of disappointment when he didn't falter. Well not Crabbe or Goyle, who knew the Hufflepuff personally as well and always liked when he came around since he had snacks.

Bletchley didn't sigh either, though he was cackling like a manic when the Hufflepuff came to a stop next to Crabbe.

"Seems he is already proving you wrong Cap," Urquhart sneered at Bletchley before going to their starting marks. Anyone could fly on a broom, but it was another to fly and play a game at the same time. Zabini watched with baited breath as they got in their start up positions before kicking off with the snitch being released. Harry shot forward for the quaffle, knocking Vaisey out of the way and taking off towards the 'opposing team' hoops. Bletchley was defending the home goal while Harper, a seeker sub, was standing in for the opposing team.

"And Potter has scored!" Malfoy's voice traveled across the pitch, the Hufflepuff grinning at him after he kicked the quaffle into the middle goal. Zabini grinned at his badger, knowing he was capable of doing it. Urquhart sneered and called for another round. This went on five more rounds, with Harry only missing once when Vaisey attempted to knock him off the broom with a foot to Harry's ribs.

"Again!" Urquhart shouted, Harry having scored on him once more. The Hufflepuff rolled his eyes before going back to start up. Instead of going right for Vaisey, Harry shot up, confusing Goyle, who was the beater for his 'team'. The Hufflepuff shot after something that only he could see and it seemed to click in Malfoy's head who blasted off after him.

"Get back here Potter!" Malfoy growled, chasing the Hufflepuff closely. Malfoy's broom was bit newer than Zabini's but Harry had pure skill on his side and was able to duck and dive a lot swifter in moves that Malfoy could only do in his wildest dreams. Malfoy was the school's best seekers, but he did not have the seeker's build like Harry did.

Zabini, and the others, watched the chase for a few minutes before Harry's hand clasped over the little golden ball, Malfoy flying right past him. He had not even seen the snitch at all.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" Bletchley cheered, in a mock of Lee Jordan's commentary, the others besides Urquhart clapping at the display of the Hufflepuff. The captain was staring at him in shock, not believing that he had just out flown his best seeker without much of a struggle. Zabini grinned happily as his Hufflepuff came flying back towards him, his cheeks redden from the wind and a bright smile on his face.

"You were brilliant!" Zabini smiled, his voice quiet so no one else could hear him. He wasn't afraid to show off his badger, but letting people know he had a heart? Not so much. Harry beamed at him, burying into Zabini's chest without pause, the broom being carefully laid down next to them.

"Potter!" Urquhart shouted, Zabini did not think he knew how to talk regularly, flying towards them and hovering nearby. Zabini held his badger close, not wanting Urquhart to insult him any more. Imagine his surprise when the surly captain's broke out into a smile as he looked over the Hufflepuff.

"Where did you learn to fly like that? It is a good thing you don't play, Malfoy could never keep up!" They all ignored the blond boy's noise of protest as they all gave Harry various praise. His badger hid shyly in his side, politely thanking them each time. It was the first time since Urquhart took the position of captain that the Slytherin team had all gotten along with each other.

"I won't forget this moment." Zabini smirked, listening to the team compliment the Hufflepuff at his side. Seems Harry found himself a few more friends.

* * *

okay i finally got the three stories that i fell behind on and they will be posted today! this one with blaise, the other with seamus, and lastly viktor! see you guys (hopefully) this upcoming friday for our regularly scheduled program!


End file.
